


Dueling Sparks

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Badass battles, Cuddling, Dancing, Fighting, Fingering, Flirting, Foes to Friends to Lovers, Games, HOW CAN YOU NOT SHIP THEM?!!?, Kissing, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Swords, Training, Update tags, multiple overloads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could they be more than just adversaries?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Second Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 3 of Season 2. I spent the whole time shipping them.

  
        Bumblebee sighed and rubbed his faceplate as he trod through the dense vegetation. He began pacing and let out a loud huff before sitting down. He had a lot on his processor; Splitting the team was certainly turning into a mistake. With the constant worry for the away team's sake and the ever evolving threat of Decepticons, Bumblebee was beginning to feel overwhelmed. The latest Decepticon "Saberhorn" gave them a hard time and unveiled an entirely different threat. The beetle had proved to be a strong and honourable foe. Unfortunately upon the discovery that he isn't a mystery 'Con but, one who had been erased from the Alchemor's memory, opened up an entirely vast amount of new dilemmas. If Decepticons were disappearing from the system figuring out why and how to stop them would be a top priority. Bumblebee shook the thoughts from his processor as anxiety began to claw at his spark. He was about to get up to start pacing again but, a soft thud and a few curses caught his attention. He crouched down and quickly pulled out his Decepticon Hunter before slowly inching his way towards the area the sound originated from. He peaked over a tall patch of undergrowth, spotting maroon plating and yellow biolights. He swiftly ducked back down and clutched his weapon to his chassis. The suddenness of his movement caused his shoulder to accidentally rustle a few leaves.   
        "I say! Who goes there?" A familiar voice called. "I demand you show thyself! Coward!"   
Bumblebee remained frozen and focused on quieting his systems as he waited. He heard a soft growl before Saberhorn got back to what he had been doing. The Autobot braced himself before slowly standing and pointing his weapon at the Decepticon.  
        "You're coming with me Decepticon." Bee revealed himself.  
        "Ah, it's you again. I'd enjoy another round but, I'm afraid I'm a bit busy at the moment. Do you think you could save this for another time?" Saberhorn unsheathed his swords despite his claim.   
        "I'm afraid not. You're not getting away this time!" The yellow mech charged and swung.  
        "Pity." Saberhorn sighed as he blocked the blow.  
Bumblebee stepped on his pede, trying to throw him off balance before taking another swing. Their weapons clashed together and Saberhorn feigned boredom.  
        "You're quite angry today. Less light on your pedes and more brute force. Come on! Give me something to work with! A little grace would be appreciated." The slide of smooth metal on metal echoed through the forest as Bumblebee's attacks gained more fervor.   
        "I'm not here to amuse you, Decepticon." He growled before managing to level his opponent down to one sword.   
        "Really? Because I find this quite amusing." The Decepticon dismissed his lost sword and instead attacked with his horn.   
Bumblebee blocked but, he was somehow spun around and kicked in the aft. He let out an 'oof' as he made contact with a tree before quickly turning to once again face the beetle.  
        "En guard!" Saberhorn's optics lit up as his actions gained alacrity.   
Bumblebee managed to land a blow further exciting the Decepticon. He went to attack again but, Saberhorn quickly flew back before maneuvering and landing perfectly.   
        "There we go! I was worried you were already going soft on me! Can't have that now can we?" He smirked further angering his adversary.   
        "Stop talking!" Bee glared and blocked a thrust from Saberhorn.   
Bumblebee grunted as his legs were swept out from under him and he landed on his back. A sword tip pointed directly at his neck cables. He struggled as powerful thighs pinned his arms and a servo rested over his sparkchamber forcing him down. The Autobot glared daggers at the smirking mech.   
        "I look forward to battling you again little Bee." Saberhorn purred before sitting up.   
His servo lingered on the yellow chassis before he quickly transformed and flew off. Bumblebee watched him leave before lying back down in absolute exhaustion. His spark pulsed erratically and he tried to cool his frame. A strange feeling resided where the Decepticon's servo had rested. He slowly got up and began making his way back to base slightly disheveled but, still intact. He absentmindedly rubbed at the spot and didn't notice the Decepticon return to finish his duties.  
  
        Bumblebee got back to base and sighed in relief as he picked sticks out from under his plating.   
         "How was your walk, Sir?" Fixit rolled up to him excitedly.  
        "It was fine Fixit. I had a slight run in with the Decepticon Saberhorn but, I'm alright." The yellow mech continued walking.  
        "I'm glad you're fight-kite-Alright! I have some g-g-ood news! The away teams mission was successful! Everyone is alright and raptured-captured! A Decepticon." The Minicon smiled brightly.  
        "That's good to hear Fixit. Thank you." Bumblebee smiled at him before looking for a good place to take a short nap. 


	2. Duels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really hoping episode 4 would give me some content but, alas.

  
        Bumblebee watched as Grimlock and Strongarm successfully completed their obstacle course. They high fived before celebrating their victory with a short break. Bumblebee turned his attention to Denny and Fixit who were currently discussing schematics for some crazy contraption. Four of his teammates were currently engaged and Russel was playing football with his friends. Despite this the team's leader couldn't shake off the unsettling feeling of being watched. He scanned the surrounding area with a raised optic ridge before sighing and watching his teammates interact. Grimlock and Strongarm were back to training while Denny and Fixit laughed about something the former said. Bumblebee felt a sudden feeling of loneliness forming deep within his spark. He sighed softly and rested his helm on his fist. He could try striking up a conversation but, they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. He tried to hide his frown and instead distracted himself. He looked around but, paused when he heard a soft rustling. He turned towards the noise before slowly standing up and going over to investigate.   
        "I just finished fixin-" Fixit accidentally blocked his path tripping the yellow mech.  
        "Fixit! Oof-" Bumblebee landed on top of someone, giving them both a start. "YOU!"  
Saberhorn pushed the Autobot off of him before jumping to his pedes. He was severely outnumbered but, extremely agile and easily dodged the Dinobot's failed attack.   
        "You never quite learn do you, 'ol chap?" The beetle chuckled as the Dinobot groaned.   
His attention was briefly taken by the Minibot and human fleeing but, swiftly blocked an attack from Strongarm nonetheless.   
        "You're going down Decepticon!" She yelled, putting all of her strength into the attack.  
        "You've been practicing! I'm flattered." Saberhorn noticed she was putting all of her weight forward.  
He moved aside before following her descent and pinning her down. "Stay down Autobot. Wouldn't want anything fatal now would we?" He whispered before turning his attention to the only one he deemed truly worthy. "Are you prepared for a proper fight this time, Autobot?"  
        "You were the one who was unprepared last time." Bumblebee reminded.  
        "Be that as it may. I certainly intend to finish this match once and for all." Saberhorn stated before raising his weapon and charging.  
        "Hey!" The yellow mech shouted as he blocked. "Right into it then."  
        "No time for witty banter. I'm afraid this must end quickly and efficiently." Saberhorn swung his other sword nearly making contact with the other mech's thigh.   
        "Stop talking then." Bumblebee muttered as he quickly moved out of the way.  
        "Make me." Saberhorn smirked as their weapons clashed together once again.   
Step by step it was like a dance. The only music was the sound of two mech's fighting for their life but, enjoying every second of it. Metal on metal as weapon hit weapon. Their moves were oh so complicated yet simple all at the same time. They dodged, they attacked, they blocked and they moved. Saberhorn's wings fluttered as he took slight refuge on top of a building. His opponent quickly followed close behind. The other Autobots could've helped at any time but, they were far to memorized by the complete synchronization between their leader and the Decepticon. As one took a step back the other took a step forward. One would attack and the other would block before they subconsciously switched. When one seemed to be winning the other quickly rose up and vanquished that hope. It was a dangerous game and even more so when Bumblebee was on his back with a sword to throat. The tip didn't pierce armour though and instead dragged down the yellow mech's chassis. The confusing distraction was exactly what Bumblebee needed to get the upper servo. He kicked the swords away disarmed the beetle and quickly turned the tables. He quickly rose and pinned Saberhorn.   
        "Why were you watching us?" Bumblebee demanded as he directed his weapon at the other mech's spark chamber.  
        "I wasn't watching you all per say. I was just merely observing the enemy. It's a great strategy." Saberhorn looked at the approaching Autobots with an uninterested gaze.   
        "Same thing, different words. And don't think you're getting out of anything this time." Bumblebee glared and pulled out cuffs.  
        "I don't think we've reached that point in our relationship yet, Autobot. At least offer to buy me a drink first. Chivalry isn't dead just yet." The Decepticon joked.   
Bumblebee growled, a soft blue tint making it's way to his faceplate, before turning to Strongarm and handing her the cuffs.  
        "You are under arrest for assaulting officers, carrying an unauthorized weapon, endangering humans, resisting arrest, harassment, stalking and flirting with an officer. You have the right to remain silent." She read the Decepticon his charges and Bumblebee helped cuff him.  
        "I was unaware the last one was a crime." Saberhorn looked slightly smug.   
        "Hey guys! You wont believe what happened at Football to-" Russel entered the junkyard and paused as he looked at the pinned con.  
Saberhorn saw his chance as the Autobots looked down at the human. He jabbed the femme with his horn before rolling over bucking and striking the yellow mech. Bumblebee's weapon soared and he scrambled for it, Grimlock chased the fleeing Decepticon into the woods, and Denny quickly ran over to his son ready to protect him in case he was a potential hostage again.   
        "Guys I am so sorry! I didn't mean to." Russel covered his face and huddle closer to his dad.   
        "It's alright Russel. It wasn't your fault." Bumblebee assured before looking up at the approaching Dinobot.  
        "He got away," Grimlock huffed. "I really wanted to punch him!"  
        "Good work team. Saberhorn is difficult but, we'll get him next time." Bumblebee promised.  
        "I sure hope so. I can't wait to SMASH him into the ground!" Grimlock rubbed his fists together.  
        "Easy Grimlock." The leader raised his servo to calm the other mech.   
He looked at the area Saberhorn escaped from and glared into the distance. Determination filled him as he swore to catch that mech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I suck at fight scenes so. Poetic justice?


	3. Trouble With Fixit And A Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixit's being sneaky while the Team's away and Saberhorn has an interesting proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to mental illness I was having trouble getting this chapter done. Then! My computer decided to break on me a second time and has officially stayed broken. I have no idea when I can get a new laptop so until then I probably wont have another chapter up.
> 
> I was in a rush so I haven't checked spelling. Sorry

      "There seems to be a slightly corrupted signal. I have a fix-fix-fix-fix-fix on it but, I can't quite tell what it is." Fixit squinted at the screen.   
        "Grimlock, Strongarm you two check it out. Fixit, can you provide coordinates?" Bumblebee took command.  
        "What about you sir?" Strongarm asked, titling her helm.  
        "I'm going after Saberhorn."   
        "I'm not sure that's a good idea. I can handle the signal on my own. Strongarm should go with you." Grimlock offered.  
        "That's not necessary. We know what Saberhorn is capable of but, that signal might be a Con we've never met. You two stick together," Bumblebee sighed. "That's an order."  
Strongarm was about to object but, decided against it and transformed.   
        "Come on Grim." She waited for the Dinobot before they both headed off.  
        "I don't mean to speak out of turn but, are you sure this is a good decision?" Fixit questioned.  
        "I'm never sure, Fixit. Keep the comms open just in case any of us run into trouble." Fixit nodded and Bumblebee transformed to begin his search.   
Denny watched the leader drive off and turned to the orange minicon.  
        "Hey Fixit. Russel and I are going to town, would you mind watching the yard for me?" He asked.  
        "No problem Denny Clay. Have done-sun-fun!"   
        "Thanks buddy." Denny smiled and left with his son.  
Fixit smiled and waved until they were out of sight. He checked to make sure everyone had left the scrapyard and started making his way to the stasis pods. He keyed in the code for one of the pods and moved aside as the door slid open. Chop Shop shook the tenseness from his frame before stepping out and staring down at the Minicon.  
        "'S been a while, luv."   
        "It has," Fixit agreed. "I wanted to talk to you m-more but, my team's been around a lot."  
        "Be'er in there than ge'in' killed." Chop Shop crossed his arms.  
        "...Are you still sad-lad-mad?" The minicon asked.   
        "What do you fink?" The combiner snapped.  
        "I said I was sorry! I've tried making it up to you." Fixit huffed.  
        "You tried to kill us! Nuff said, yeah?"  
        "I already explained myself and I'm not going to again. If you're all going to keep a grudge over that may I remind you of the time you kidnapped me? And it certainly wasn't due to faulty programming." Fixit brought up.  
        "Alright alright. Bugger off. No poin' spendin' dis time fighting." Chop Shop rolled his optics.  
There was an awkward silence before Chop Shop sighed, taking a seat and opening his arms. Fixit cautious rolled into the embrace with a soft smile on his faceplate. The burgundy mech exhaled noisily but, cuddled his little lover closer.   
        "We still luv ya."   
        "I love you to-"  
        "Fixit we're back!" Grimlock yelled.  
The Minicon and Decepticon scrambled before the later jumped back into his stassis pod.  
        "See you soon, hopefully." Fixit frowned.  
Chop Shop quickly leaned down and gave the tiny mech a peck causing him to blush.  
        "Fixit! Where you at?! I gotta tell you about this 'con I punched!" Fixit sighed sadly before freezing Chop Shop again.  
His servo lingered on the glass before he quickly rolled to his teammates.   
        "Sorry! Sorry! I was just checking the stasis pods."  
        "Have room for one more?" Strongarm emphasized by lifting the downed 'con.   
        "Of course." The orange mech smiled and went back to his usual routine.

* * *

  
        Yet again Bumblebee found himself making his way through the woods. His walk was brisk and determined though he didn't have a location in mind. Luckily or unluckily enough he stumbled into a clearing with just the mech he wanted to find. Saberhorn sat on a rock polishing his swords then looked up at the lieutenant.  
        "You've kept me waiting." The beetle greeted.   
        "I didn't know my presence was expected."  Bumblebee raised an optic ridge and his weapon.  
        "I wish to discuss something of great importance." Saberhorn got up but, didn't raise his swords.  
        "As do I."  
        "You may go first." He gestured as such.   
        "Why did you let me win? You could've easily beaten me many times but, you let me beat you." Bumblebee pointed out.  
        "Ah, yes. How very observant of you," Saberhorn nodded, "The first few times were more of a draw and I had a goal. As for the last one I'm not exactly sure why. All I know is I enjoy our encounters. I also wanted to ensure you weren't one to let victories go to your head. Those opponents aren't fun at all. I admire you skills and would like to make an offer to assist you in expanding them."  
        "Wait what?"  
        "I'm offering to train you, Bumblebee." The maroon mech paraphrased.   
        "Why...What do you get out of it?" Bumblebee crossed his arms, skeptical.  
        "The pleasure of teaching a worthy pupil and increasing my adversaries abilities." Saberhorn responded nonchalantly.   
        "What about the other Cons?" Bumblebee questioned.  
        "What about them? They're pompous windbags. They let anger cloud their judgement and could use a good kick in the aft, excuse my language," Saberhorn chuckled, "Is it so wrong to want to even the odds? Only the dishonorable would enjoy battling the disabled as opposed to accepting a challenge. So overconfident and hard to control.  I may be a Decepticon but, I am not a bad mech."  
        "I still don't trust you." The yellow mech scrutinized the other.   
        "I can't find myself incredibly trustful of you either."   
        "Great. So when do we start?"  
        "That's the spirit! Anytime you'd like as long as neither of us are busy with our opposing teams."  
        "Alright."  
This could easily become a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the season finale and I kinda strayed from canon but, still tried to keep it ish.


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saberhorn and Bumblebee have their training session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long! I really need to do more research on fighting stances and terms.

        "Of all the stupid, irresponsible things to do! I expected it from you the least!"  
        "Oh! You're one to talk , sir! Going off after Saberhorn alone."   
        "This is different!"  
        "How? I had Grimlock backing me up the whole way."  
        "You should've called for back up the second you realized there were two Decepticons." Bumblebee crossed his arms.  
        "What back up? You went after Saberhorn alone which violates section A-3 of the -"  
        "At least we brought in one of the cons." Grimlock cut in.  
        "I...You're right. I'm sorry...I just worry." Bumblebee sighed.  
        "We worry about you as well, sir." Strongarm told him.   
        "I know..."  
        "I'm also extremely sorry for talking back to a superior, I will do extra patrol to make up for it." She saluted.  
        "No need Strongarm. You and Grimlock are right. We'll talk more in the morning but, for now it's best to pack it in for the night." Bumblebee shook his helm before yawning and heading to his makeshift berth.  
  
        Bumblebee transformed and prepared to leave the base but, his escape was halted by Fixit.  
        "Are you going on a patrol, lieutenant Bumblebee?" The minicon asked.  
        "Yes Fixit. I'll be back soon." Said mech drove around and out of the base.  
        "Be careful!" Fixit called after him.   
He waited until he could no longer see the orange mech in his review mirror before swerving a corner. He headed into the woods but, transformed to his bipedal-mode once the shrubbery became too dense. Stars littered the dark night sky and an owl hooted in the distance making how late it was incredibly apparent. He paused before taking a hesitant step forward. He could turn back now and just forget the whole thing. The risk was high and any good outcome almost wasn't worth it but, as he stepped into a clearing he made his final decision. He took in his surroundings and frowned when he didn't see his 'mentor'. He slowly pulled out his weapon and prayed this wasn't going to turn into an ambush. He didn't hear anything so he hesitantly lowered his weapon but, kept it out. It felt like his spark leaped out of his chest as he was suddenly attacked from behind. As soon as he hit the ground he rolled away before jumping to his pedes and raising his weapon to defend himself.  
        "Saberhorn!" his exclamation turned into a relieved sigh.  
        "Good! You had your weapon out but, you began to get sloppy! You must be ready for anything!" Said mech ignored his outburst. "Now! Come, lad. Ready your weapon!" Saberhorn took a lunge nearly striking a blow but, Bumblebee managed to counter with a parry; blocking Saberhorn's weapon with his own. He avoided a secondary attack from Saberhorn's other sword. The Decepticon tried again; his blade nearly connecting with his adversaries doorwing but, Bumblebee managed to tip his weapon and trap both swords.   
        "Good! Good! You've trapped my weapons but, you must remember to be ready for anything. Other opponents with be cunning and uncivilized!" As Saberhorn said this he got his leg in between them pushing his pede against the yellow chassis, "Not that I can't be cunning." The Autobot went flying back but, managed to get back his balance and prepare to attack. He swung at Saberhorn who merely sidestepped before evading a secondary attack.  
        "Wonderful stance! But let's see if you can follow my directions." Saberhorn waited for Bumblebee to 'catch his breath' before getting a nod. "Wonderful! I will call out from which direction I shall be striking from and you must block."  
        "Seems easy enough."  
        "We'll see." Saberhorn chuckled as he lined the blade up with the sharp line of his shoulder, twisting his pedes towards Bumblebee, "Left!" He shouted before attacking from that side; Bumblebee deflected the blade, "Right!" Another perfect block, "Left, again!" The Decepticon lunged but dodged to the left, raising his sword to knock aside Bee's weak attack then using the flat of the blade to swipe his legs out from under him. Bumblebee fell on his aft causing Saberhorn to shake his helm. "Try again." He helped the Autobot up who glared at him. "Now don't look at me like that. I said to be ready for anything. Above!" That one mildly surprised the Lieutenant who had to take a step back. "Left, Right!" Saberhorn continued his attack. He used one servo to strike with the sword from the left and the other to strike at Bee's other side with his fist. Bee barely dodged, accidentally stalling. The fist made contact and he stumbled back but, regained his balance. He lunge forward and tackle Saberhorn to the ground. They continue to wrestle until Bee managed to take Saberhorn's weapon and trap him with it the tip just hovering over his throat. They remained frozen like that until Saberhorn slowly smirked. He raised his servos and clapped. "I'm impressed. Had you done that in our previous battles you could've won."   
        "I've pinned you down a few times." Bumblebee reminded before removing the sword and flipping it to hand it back from the handle. Saberhorn took it back and stood up dusting himself off.   
        "Savour it now. Next time wont be nearly so easy."   
        "Who said there's going to be a next time?" Bee crossed his arms with an optic ridge raised.  
        Saberhorn leaned forward, "I just have a feeling you will get used to being pinned under me," He whispered before winking and transforming. "That's all for now! I bid you adieu~" 


	5. In Dance And In Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One training session turns into a dance and a past lover reveals themself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be longer but, I'll just stick the second half onto the next chapter.

       
        Weeks of training and Bumblebee had improved greatly. His teammates made comments but, were none the wiser to his method. He was actually finding great enjoyment in the training and even began practising himself when he wasn't using his free time for a quick break. Though he was using his current break time to his advantage.  
        It was later than usual so, he brought a radio and his weapon into the woods; He didn't want to disturb the others. The radio played quietly as he began his exercises. He did some swift kicks before spinning and thrusting his weapon into imaginary foe. He sliced and jabbed getting into rhythm with the music. He lost himself as he found a strange calmness from the motions. Despite his focus being on his movement he was still in touch with his surroundings. He spun around driving his weapon forward and stopping the blade inches from the face of his approacher.  
        Saberhorn caught the blade in between his servos, leaning back a bit to avoid it. "Remind me I can no longer catch you off guard."  
        "I'm surprised you'd need a reminder. Nearly catching a blade between the optics usually burns itself into a processor." Bumblebee responded before lowering his weapon.   
        "Yes, well, you're quite approachable." The Decepticon remarked as he noted the wound on his servo. Energon leaked from it and he shrugged before licking it off.   
        "So, I've been told..." Bumblebee grimaced as he watched. "Are you alright?"  
        "Splendid. Now, may I suggest a duel? I'm not one for revenge but, my servo demands pay back."   
        "Fair enough." He readied his weapon and waited for his opponent.   
        Saberhorn drew his own and got into his signature stance before beckoning the yellow mech forward. Bumblebee faked an attack, lunging forward before spinning around the beetle and going for his weak spot. Saberhorn blocked and countered with his own strike. They fell into their usual pace, sometimes throwing in an unexpected move but, they were practically in sync as they'd memorized each other's methods weeks ago. Well, it seemed to be their usual pace until Saberhorn changed it up by doing something unexpected. He wrapped his arm around his adversaries waist before jabbing his blade forward prompting Bumblebee to arch his back to avoid it. Then the maroon mech tossed his remaining sword aside having already dropped the first for his previous action. His one servo remained to support the other mech as his other trailed up Bee's arm knocking the weapon from the Autobot's grasp before interlacing their digits.  
        "Saberhorn! Wha-" Bumblebee's confused response was cut off by him being righted then spun, trapped against the Decepticon's chassis by their arms. His unasked question went unanswered as he was twirled outwards, their arms extending before he was brought back in. He realized his music was still playing and Saberhorn seemed to be following it as they danced.   
        "Both in dance and duel you are truly graceful, dear Bumblebee." Saberhorn avowed. A modest blush bloomed across said mech's faceplate as he was dipped. His thigh was gripped and lifted to rest against Saberhorn's waist. His blush darkened as his previous opponent brought their faces closer together. Their lips were inches apart causing his in-vent to hitch as a carnal need to connect them grew in the pit of his spark. Saberhorn pulled back to speak before he could act on such foolish desire, "Exceptional performance, bravo."   
        "...N-not so bad yourself." Bumblebee responded once he collected himself.  
        "Sword fighting is quite akin to dancing, I must say," Saberhorn said, the other mech nodded in agreement. "We must do it again soon."  
        "Yea-yeah." Their digits were still intertwined making Bumblebee's spark to flutter in its casing. The fact that neither of them made a move to stop the contact just made it worse. The lieutenant begrudgingly let go and broke away from the suggestive position before something not so unwanted happened. "Thank you for, uh," He cleared his voicebox as the flush still dusted his cheeks. "-Your time. I should, uh, I should head back to my base. I'll see you later." He nodded in departure, grabbed his radio and made his escape before there could be any objection to his rush.   
        Saberhorn chuckled as he watched the other mech leave in a hurry. It was quite endearing especially knowing he caused such a reaction. Though his mirthful musing was cut off by the feeling of a familiar and unwanted presence.   
        "I know that look too well," Kickback sighed, mockingly dreamy. "I used to give you the exact same look." His tone ended in a snarl.  
        "What are you talking about?" Saberhorn demanded.  
        "Isn't it obvious? That mech's helm over pedes in love with you," The grasshopper snickered. "I see you're still playing with other bots' sparks."   
        "Hardly. He was merely flustered. An appropriate reaction, I would say."  
        "I can't believe I actually liked you," He muttered to himself. "I swear, you're denser than any one of these Earth rocks," He gestured to them. "Even if you're just teasing him, he's got it bad," Saberhorn seemed to actually consider the other Insecticon's words. He began to wonder if he really was just teasing...Whether he was or was not was no concern of his current company. "Don't start getting sentimental on me, sheesh," Kickback made a gagging gesture before laughing manically. "I'm still considering ratting you out to the bosses." That snapped Saberhorn out of his thoughts.  
        "What do you want in return for keeping this a secret?" Despite the bad blood and separation, he still knew Kickback like the back of his servo.   
        "Eh, I don't really feel like doin' my duties for a few weeks. It'd sure be nice if somebot could cover for me."   
        "Deal." Saberhorn agreed causing the other mech to smirk.   
        "And I get a little hungry sometimes so an extra ration here and there would be really appreciated."  
        "Fine, anything else?" He sighed.   
        Kickback seemed to ponder and the smirk slowly dropped. "Yeah, I'm not particularly fond of Autobots but, you've got yourself a nice one. Let him down easy, ya?" With that, he transformed and sped off.


	6. Foes To Friends To Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee is avoiding Saberhorn who is having none of it. They later play a game because Saberhorn is far too tired to fight. Feelings are confessed and kisses are shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took longer than it should've! I mean I was on a month long vacation and nearly died five? six times? trying to get back home. So, there we go. The first bit originally had smut but, I just wasn't feeling it so, I changed it up a bit. :/ Oh well.

      Fixit definitely took note of Bumblebee sneaking out of the base constantly at odd hours of the night. He knew he should approach the topic and find out what the lieutenant was up to but, since he had been coming back unharmed if not a little tired; Fixit decided to leave it alone. After all, it gave him more time to spend with Chop Shop. Like currently, as they hid away in an abandoned building; Fixit content as he lay in his lover's embrace.   
        Chop Shop stroked up his backstrut as they relaxed in blissful silence. They'd talked about the Minicon's day a few minutes previously but, the Decepticon couldn't participate in the conversation much. Leaving them to silently bask in the warmth of each others frames and calm EM fields.  
        "Are you happy?" Fixit suddenly broke the silence. The other mech snorted prompting him to rephrase. "Being with me I mean. I-I know your situation isn't exactly enjoyable but, I'm still trying to come up with a pollution-involution-solution! I've managed to narrow it down to my top five excuses."   
        "We're 'appy bein' wiv you, yeah, an' we trust ya."  
        "Even if I tried to kill you?" He continued.  
        "Even then. We did take you as a 'ostage after all."   
        "I've forgiven you."  
        "Really? Cause you seem to like to brin' i' up a lot." Chop Shop teased causing Fixit to cover his mouth to shush him. He only chuckled and kissed the Minicon's servos. The smaller mech squeaked and removed his servos to instead caress the sides of Chop Shop's faceplate. He looked up shyly before leaning in and opting to silence the Decepticon with his mouth. He pressed their intakes flush wrapping his arms around the Combiners helm to deepen the kiss. He hummed into it and Fixit could feel the vibrations on his lips. The orange mech giggled as they parted.   
        Chop Shop leaned back in brushing his dermas against Fixit's again. "Why'd you stop?" He whispered before connecting their lips again, harder.   
       The Minicon moaned as a large glossa pushed into his intake mingling with his own. Their glossae rubbed together making his mouth feel hot and slick. Chop Shop began groping his modesty plate swallowing the whine he emitted. He pulled back, gasping and squirming as two digits rubbed firmly against the heated panel.   
        "Wait, wait, we don't have enough thyme-time." He panted.   
        The Combiner sighed noisily but, stopped beginning to place chaste kisses on his cheek instead. He shot his lover a dirty look but, allowed it. He returned the kisses but, again stopped them before anything got too heated.   
        "You Autobots," Chop Shop rolled his optics and huffed noisily. "You all seem ta 'ave a fing fer us fieves yet ya don't actually wan' ta do anythin' bad."   
        "Shouldn't thieves be afraid of getting caught?" Fixit remarked.  
        The bigger mech paused, stunned by the dig before bursting out laughing. "Sometime's we forget you've got quite da mouth. We love ya,"  He chuckled again before giving Fixit a final kiss. "Aright, we should all prolly sleep now."  
        "Okay." He sighed sadly before getting off of his lover's lap. "Goodnight." 

* * *

  
        Bumblebee would never admit to having been avoiding Saberhorn for the past week and he would definitely never admit to a little crush growing into something...more. He was losing sight of his main objective. He was just supposed to be using Saberhorn not liking him! He tried to kill him for pits sake! Which was kind of hot but, that was besides the point. Saberhorn is a Decepticon and should not be taken lightly. Pit, even if his affections were reciprocated it would never work out. It was a pointless thing to worry about and that was the end of it.  
        Bumblebee rested on his recharge slab and closed his optics in vain hope to keep the nagging thoughts away. He forced a power down and slowly entered a fitful recharge. He tossed and turned as his dreams were plagued with nightmares full of frustrated regret. Every time he awoke his processor was hazy and he couldn't tell whether he was dreaming or not until he returned to his disturbed slumber. His optic cracked open at one point and he could've sworn he saw Saberhorn in his room. He rolled over and groaned assuming strange feedback from his static filled processor. It felt like hours later he was startled awake by someone tapping on his shoulder. He hummed groggily and turned squinting at the mech who was definitely in his room.   
        "I never expected such cowardice from you, Bumblebee. You've kept me waiting until I've had to hunt you down. Autobot territory is quite dangerous for me as you may know. I at least deserve an explanation if not an apology." Saberhorn crossed his arms but, didn't make much sense to the exhausted bot right now.    
        "Oh, sorry." He mumbled.   
        The maroon mech scoffed, "Really now? Is that the best you can muster? I've entered the wrong room thrice!" Bumblebee began to doze again. "Get up lad! It's a miracle you Autobots have survived so long with how you act around an enemy in the room." The last part was mostly muttered.   
        "Why're you here?" The yellow mech asked as he sat up and rubbed an optic.   
        "I-when you never returned I feared something had happened to you."   
        He squinted, one optic remained closed as he looked at the other mech. "You were worried about me?"   
        He was too tired to notice the blush dusting Saberhorn's faceplate. "Strong words. I was merely unsure of where I'd be without my sparing partner."   
        "You could train with the other Cons." Damn this sleepy but, logical Autobot.   
        "That is besides the point. I would like to know if you still wish to train with me Bumblebee."  
        Said mech nodded his helm slowly before beginning to lay back down. "Yeah, you just gotta stop being so hot."   
        "I beg your pardon?" Saberhorn heard, he merely wanted to indulge in stroking his ego a bit.   
        "You heard me." Bumblebee mumbled before rolling over.  
        The Decepticon huffed, humoured, while turning to leave. "I shall see you tomorrow night then." The only response he got was a nod before he was suddenly spoken to.   
        "Can you lay with me?" He paused at the tired mech's unexpected question. "...Wait, that's weird. Never mind, you can go."  
        Saberhorn chuckled and walked back over patting the other bot's helm. "I apologize for awakening you. Return to recharge." He gave the tired mech's helm a final rub before taking his leave. Bumblebee hummed in response before snuggling into his berth and entering a decent recharge.   
  
  
        Bumblebee shot up abruptly and looked around his room frantically. Once he confirmed he was alone he settled his nerves but, didn't lay back down. He got up and quickly made sure there was no damage to his room from forcible entry before exiting his room to check everything else. He was fragging lucky to be alive after last night! How the pit did Saberhorn even get in in the first place? He'd need to tell Fixit to up the security lest a Decepticon with actual ill intent break in. Slag! He agreed to continue meeting with Saberhorn. At least he could now ask the Con how he got in; If Bee could even face him after saying some regrettable but, still true things.   
        Strongarm raised an optic ridge as the lieutenant facepalmed while recalling what he'd said. He called Saberhorn hot! Kinda. He felt like an absolute idiot and would love to continue avoiding the other mech but, seeing how even his own base wasn't safe he knew at least a final confrontation would be unavoidable. So, he had to decide; Continue training and ignore the absolute frag out of his feelings or cut off all connections and lose a mild ally thus possibly turning into a vengeful enemy. He didn't know which option was worse and unless a third magically revealed itself he was stuck. He could only sigh softly and begin his routinely duties with an extremely divided attention.   
        When the time to meet Saberhorn arrived Bumblebee still had no idea what he was going to do and instead made somewhat of a third option. He decided to treat it like their average session and try to act as normal as possible despite the chaos inside of him which grew with each step he took towards his destination. It would've been so much easier to just pretend ever thing was normal if it wasn't for the sight of Saberhorn who looked absolutely exhausted as he sat on a boulder. Guilt bloomed in Bumblebee's spark as he briefly blamed himself before realizing this wasn't a nights worth of missed recharge. The other mech looked overworked and was certainly lacking more than a few decent defrag cycles.   
        "Are you feeling alright?" Bee cautiously asked as he approached. Saberhorn noticeably perked up and seemed more lively but, still incredibly exhausted.   
        "Delightful, how are you feeling?" He responded, seeming genuinely cheery about the Autobot's arrival.  
        "...Fine? Are you sure you're okay? You look exhausted."   
        "I assure you, I'm fine. No need to worry." He continued to play off his obvious fatigue.  
        "It's a bit worrying. I'm not going to spar with you if you're overworked and in need of a proper recharge."  
        He stood up preparing to protest before unexpectedly becoming dizzy and quickly sat back down. "I-Uh, how about a game then? If not a duel between weapons than one between wits?"   
        "Or we could play a game for fun..." It was a suggestion but, it was pitched to sound more like an obvious assumption. Bumblebee put his things down before walking over to the other mech to begin.   
        "Ah, yes, good suggestion," Saberhorn decided to go along with it. He wasn't exactly sure what games were played for fun. "Any in mind?"   
        Bumblebee hummed in thought before drawing a strange symbol into the ground with a few lines underneath it. He explained how to play a game called 'Hang Man' before going first. The game was simple enough but, got progressively harder as Bumblebee began using human terms and in retaliation Saberhorn used inside jokes. The game was going downhill and with one final loss Saberhorn decided to strike a conversation up instead.  
        "You never answered my question." He began.  
        "What question?" Bumblebee asked as he scratched out the game.   
        "You've been avoiding me. I want to know why."   
        He looked away, beginning to dig at the dirt as a distraction. "...Well, I want to know how you managed to get into my base."   
        "There's a blind spot in your security. I shall show you once you answer me."   
        He sighed softly before deciding to just go for it. "I've been avoiding you because...I like you." He ended up mumbling.  
        "What was that? I didn't quite hear?" Saberhorn smirked.   
        "You heard me." Bumblebee huffed, glaring tiredly.   
        "My, the brave Autobot leader falling for the enemy? That must make us star crossed lovers, how poetic."   
        "I didn't come here to be patronized." He stood up, glaring with his arms crossed.   
        "You misunderstand me. It's impossible to be lovers if the feelings aren't reciprocated." Saberhorn stood up in turn.   
        "So, you're saying..."  
        "I like you as well, Bumblebee." He confessed.   
        "...Oh...Good," Said mech responded, unsure on how to proceed. The Decepticon chuckled, taking the Autobots servo and pulling them closer together. "S-so, what does this mean for us?"   
        "I say we let fate decide." Saberhorn answered before connecting there lips.   
        Bee gasped in shock before collecting himself enough to kiss back. His servo's found their way to the maroon mech's hips closing any distance between them. Saberhorn began laying on the ground and Bumblebee all too happily followed, refusing to break the kiss. The Insecticon wrapped his legs around the other mech's waist pulling him flush against his frame. They finally broke apart, cycling in fresh air as they looked into each other's optics. Saberhorn suddenly yawned breaking the haze of the moment. "Oh! I apologize. I'm quite exhausted."  
        The yellow mech rolled off and laid beside him. "No problem, go a head and recharge. I'll wait with you if you'd like."  
        "I'd enjoy that greatly, thank you." They smiled at each other before Saberhorn closed his optics and entered a well needed sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And roll credits! No wait, there still more. Only a few more chapters folks! And probably mostly smut filled. ;)


	7. A Lover's Embrace (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally frick fracking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could really use a beta reader so, if anyone is interested please message me on my tumblr: http://5amanthus.tumblr.com/ for further discussion. I'd really appreciate it.

   
       They seized every chance they could get to sneak out and meet their lover. Sneaking away became progressively harder as both sides became much busier. Originally their meetings would begin with sparring and end with a few gestures of affection before farewells but, now they sparred rarely, opting to instead spend their time in the other's embrace.  
        Their current meet up had surprisingly but, still welcomely became a match. Bee had Saberhorn pinned beneath him and they remained locked in that position for what felt like forever. To any who could stumble across them would think this was a tense battle but, the adrenaline had long ago left as they savoured the feeling of each other's calmed EM field and warm frame pressed up close. No words had to be shared as they gazed into each other's optics before Bee leaned down, hungrily connecting their lips. Saberhorn pushed up into the contact, craving everything he could get. Bumblebee all too happily reciprocated, gathering the other's frame into his arms as if the mech would slip away. A grey servo trailed up his chassis and snaked behind his neck, pulling their dermas flushed together. He felt a surge of arousal and reluctantly pulled away before things could become too heated.  
        Faceplates barely inches apart, they panted to cool their rapidly heating frames. Saberhorn continued to study his partner's optics but, confusion became evident in his own.  
        Bee only smiled and quickly kissed the other mech. "Ready to take our relationship to the next level?" He whispered, slowly trailing a servo down the Decepticon's frame to clarify his intentions.   
        "I feared you may never ask." Saberhorn responded, nodding before taking the servo and placing it on his wing.  
        Bumblebee took the hint and stroked the appendage appreciatively before beginning his search for sensitive spots. He instantly began tracing pulsing, orange biolights, earning him a shiver as he followed them to a seam on the Insecticon's wing. He continued to manipulate the sensitive metal as he reconnected their lips, wishing to ravish his lover. In turn Saberhorn placed his servos on the Autobot's hips, digging his digits into seams and tugging on the wires as he pressed their frames together before flipping their positions. Deepening the kiss, their glossae intertwined and battled for dominance. Saberhorn retaliated by nipping Bee's bottom derma, hearing a gasp as he proceeded to trail kisses across the yellow mech's chin and down his throat. He nibbled at the neck cabling, using his sharp dentae to his advantage before soothing the slight sting of his love bites with soft, feathery kisses. He sucked, shuddering as the mech now under him moaned and gripped the base of his wings, sending a shiver up his back strut. Simultaneously cooling fans clicked on and his own servos roamed the yellow chassis beneath him, beginning to slowly trail down to their intended destination. Bumblebee groaned lowly before wrapping his legs around his lover, pulling them closer and grinding against the stimulation.  
        "Saberhorn~" He gasped as said mech continued to nibble and suck on wiring.  
        “Bumblebee~” Saberhorn hummed in response, managing to bring himself away from the black neck cabling to instead begin kissing perfect dermas again. He squeezed the other mech’s pelvic plating, smirking into the kiss as Bumblebee curled against him.  
        “Frag me~” The Autobot breathed, accidentally breaking the kiss before connecting their lips again, eagerly.  
        Saberhorn pulled back enough to respond, “All in good time dear lover, all in good time.” He whispered, trailing his digits up the other mech’s body, only stopping to tweak a few wires before cupping his chin and pulling him into another kiss. His free servo continued to roam and seek out every sweet spot. Bumblebee joined as they both began mapping out every dip and curve of the other's body.  
        The pace was teasing and slow as they explored each other, touching and mouthing over sensitive areas. Arousal flared and each new caress was pure ecstasy; Gentle and loving to rough and intense before returning to the previous pace. Their EM fields intermingled, flooding the other with the absolute unabashed arousal/pleasure/happy/love?/safe. It was suffocating in all the right ways and neither of them could get enough.   
        Bumblebee’s panels were the first to snap open, his valve swollen and ready while his spike was fully pressurized. His hips thrusted shallowly against any stimulation; He moaned loudly as Saberhorn wrapped a servo around his aching spike. The maroon mech stared appreciatively as he traced each bright, golden biolight adorning the black shaft.   
        "You're beautiful." He breathed, reaching down further to cup the identical valve.   
        The soft, blue flush on Bee's faceplate darkened at the compliment and he buried his helm in the Decepticon's shoulder. He smiled, kissing the neck cabling before gasping quietly as his anterior node was unexpectedly stimulated. His whole frame felt oversensitive and he writhed as two digits were then entered into him. He released a sharp exhale and clutched the other mech's arm as the two digits began spreading and working open his tight walls.  
        Lust clouded his processor but, he shook it away until he was coherent enough to reciprocate. He proceeded to wrap his arms around Saberhorn's waist before trailing his servos down to squeeze his partner's aft. His touch moved to silver inner thighs as he dug his digit tips into seams, trying to coax his lover into also revealing his interface array. Efforts were rewarded as Saberhorn finally gave in to stimulation and temptation. He continued to prepare the other mech as his panels transformed out of the way and his spike slid from the sheath. Bumblebee's servos instantly enclosed around the ribbed spike, feeling each raised ridge as he experimentally stroked. Two sets of tawny coloured biolights decorated each side of the maroon shaft. His digits followed them before he rubbed his thumb over the spike head causing Saberhorn to pause his ministrations as he became overwhelmed; The Insecticon's cooling fans clicked into a higher gear as his panting became ragged.   
        Bumblebee continued stroking down the appendage to the base before exploring the maroon pelvic plating. His touch faltered as a third digit entered his valve unexpectedly, causing him to shudder, vents expelling heated air. The Decepticon began thrusting his digits with vigor. The lewd sounds he received in response only served to increase his arousal and spurred him on to bring the gorgeous mech under him to climax. Bumblebee squirmed and writhed beautifully as his oversensitive equipment was fondled, stroked and grazed. He choked out a gasp when a cluster of nodes near a caliper were hit and lurched forward, clutching Saberhorn's shoulders, who continued to stimulate those nodes. Charge crackled across the yellow mech's frame as lubricant gushed out of his valve in overload.   
       Saberhorn removed his digits, giving his lover time to recoup. "Do you wish to continue?" He asked, idly rubbing the Autobot's thighs.   
        "Yes, please, yes~" Bee managed in between each pant, spreading his legs eagerly.  
       The maroon mech chuckled at the heated response but, appreciated the stamina as he lined up his throbbing spike. He looked to the mech under him for confirmation, once he received it he began pushing the tip into the slick entrance and past the first ring. The yellow mech grinded against him, swallowing more of his spike into the plush valve. Silver thighs wrapped around his hips as Bumblebee lifted his servos above his helm and arched. Saberhorn gawked at the enticing display, his own servos gliding up the golden chassis, then arms before intertwining with his lover's. He rolled his hips, impressed as the Autobot's valve spread for him spectacularly. He pulled back before pushing back in deeper, stimulating untouched sensors. Once the entirety of his spike fully seated in the soft valve, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Bumblebee's, silencing their erotic noises. Their servos clasped, as their bodies stretched out, laying flush as they moved together.   
        Saberhorn began thrusting, relishing in the slick sounds of their coupling as he did so. He could feel the calipers clenching against his spike, causing him to gasp as the pressure in his groin increased. His pace faltered so, he began kissing his lover's throat and regained his rhythm. He could hear and  _feel_ Bumblebee's quiet pants as they slowly morphed into a chant of 'frag' as his second climax began to peak. Saberhorn wasn't far behind as his movement became rougher and more shallow. He untangled their digits, freeing one of his servos to reach down and touch the other mech's anterior node. Bee moaned his name, unexpectedly sending him into an overload. He groaned as joints locked up, charge crackled across his frame as he continued to thrust and pump transfluid into his partner. Bumblebee finally succumbed to his second overload under the extra stimulation with a final gasp of the maroon mech's name.   
        They both paused, bathing in the after glow before Saberhorn slowly pulled out and laid beside the other mech. They let their frames cool before embracing again with Bee's helm resting on The Decepticon's chest. He glanced up, a new look in his optics as he leaned in for another quick kiss. Saberhorn happily met him half way, connecting their dermas then separating to once again relax and enjoy a post overload cuddle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having a lot of trouble writing smut lately, jeez, I'm sorry this took so long.


	8. Memories Under The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post interface leads to a discussion about sparklings, then teammates gossip, to past lives before they once again must depart. Things get complicated as they have to call off their meetings for the time being. War is upon them and both sides must prepare. Despite the pain of being torn apart, lovers must do it for the safety of their relationship, partner, and teams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go, are you ready?

      
        Bumblebee laid with his helm and servo resting on his partner's chest as they let their frames cool down after another interface. They quietly basked in the afterglow until he decided to break the silence. "Ever think about having sparklings?" He asked, startling his lover who looked down at him with a look of bewilderment and slight horror. He couldn't help chuckling at the baffled reaction. "It's just a question."   
        "That may be but, I think frolicking with the enemy at a time like this is dangerous enough don't you think, love?" Saberhorn answered, his optic ridge raised. "No matter, what's brought on such a question?"   
        Bee shrugged his shoulders, before cuddling back into the other mech to avoid the inquiring gaze. "Just future reference."   
        "Mhm, well, if you must know, yes, yes, I have. And you? Have you thought of having some?"   
        "Two. Not right now of course, Strongarm and Sideswipe already act like sparklings enough as it is but, in the future I'd love two." He couldn't help laughing again as he thought of his teammates.          
        "I can assure you, the Decepticon's are no better." Saberhorn joined in with a chuckle of his own as he shook his helm.  
        "From what I've seen, I'll take your word for it," The Autobot responded, stretching before absentmindedly stroking his lover's arm. "I've seen my fair share of Decepticon infighting."   
        "Really now?"  
        "I've got two names for you, Knock Out and Starscream," He lifted two digits. "I swear, with those two they bickered so much you couldn't tell if they were currently the best of friends or worse enemies than Optimus Prime and Megatron themselves. They certainly switched every cycle but, I can't really talk badly about Knock Out, he's a good mech.  
        "Didn't he betray the Decepticon cause?" Saberhorn questioned, shifting slightly to look down at the other mech questioningly.   
        Bee shrugged. "Mostly Starscream, I mean the Decepticons were falling apart at the seams before his very optics, I wouldn't trust being alone in space with Starscream either."   
       "You seem to have much history with Decepticons."  
       "Jealous?" The yellow mech asked, shooting the other a cheeky look. He received a disapproving one in turn. "I'm joking, anyways, what about you? What's your Decepticons history like?"   
       "I was a pirate." Saberhorn stated, seeming a little bothered.   
       "Oh, Have any relation to Hammerstrike?"  
       "He was a mere rival." He responded.   
        "I see." Bumblebee nodded before checking his internal chronometer. "Frag, looks like I have to go." He sighed while sitting up. He smiled down at the Decepticon then gave the mech a quick kiss before getting up and leaving.

* * *

  
  
        "Lieutenant! There you are sir! We were worried about you," Strongarm exclaimed, running up to him as he entered the base. "You've been disappearing a lot, is everything alright?"   
        "Yeah, you don't like us or something?" Grimlock asked, seeming crestfallen at the thought.   
        "Bumblebee, sir, we really need you peer-tear-here! Decepticon activity has been going off the farts!...Charts!" Fixit added to the bombarding on their team leader.   
        "I-I apologize for my absence."   
        "You've been apologizing for over a month now but, you're still leaving, I'm sorry for questioning a superior again but, I think it's in the team's best interest to know where you've been going and why." Strongarm's tone was firm but, the pleading in her optics gave the desperation away.   
        Bumblebee felt the guilt go right to his spark and sighed, biting his bottom derma as he looked away, trying to hide his shame and contemplation. "That doesn't matter anymore...It wont-.." He paused, knowing he had to do this. "It wont be happening anymore, I promise. The team is too important."   
        "That's good, sir, thank you."   
        He nodded at his cadet before stopping as he realized something. "Where's Sideswipe?"  
        "Picking up your slack." Said mech grumbled as he entered the scrapyard at the perfect timing. He looked a little worn out and uncharastically not in the mood for jokes.   
        "I'm sorr-"  
        "Yeah, yeah, save it." He cut off his leader's apology and left again.   
        "I'll go talk to him." The blue femme offered.  
        "Thank you, Strongarm, but, I think I have to." Bee knew Sideswipe wasn't the only one he now had to talk to. 

* * *

 

  
        "Any reason in particular you've chose this place?" Saberhorn asked as he looked around the building they had their second battle in. Moonlight shone in through the opening he'd left during his escape but, he looked far from eurphoric, in fact, he seemed to know exactly what was going on.   
        "Yes." Bee answered, unable to elucidate articulately as emotions unexpectedly overwhelmed him.   
        Saberhorn smiled, choosing to ignore the uneasy feeling in his spark. "Seems to be the perfect spot for dancing. We haven't done so in a while."   
        "Wai-" Any protesting was cut off as he grabbed his partners' servo. Bee was spun out then back in before being pressed flush to the other mech's body.   
        "Allow me one final dance, please," Saberhorn whispered pleadingly, despite there being no need for the quiet tone. The yellow mech didn't respond and only avoided optic contact as his vents released a shaky ex-vent. He was dipped, making him wrap his arms around the Decepticon who kissed him softly before pulling away with a repeated. "Please."   
        "Okay." Bee finally responded, nodding his helm and strengthening his hold, hugging the maroon mech closer.  
        Their dermas connected again, seperating slower this time before they righted themselves and each took a step back. They bowed before grasping each other's servos, connecting their frames again as they danced together. Step by step, they moved in careful circles to the same tune they shared in their very sparks. Saberhorn wrapped his arms loosely around his love's neck, laying his helm against the Autobot's shoulder who inturn rested his servos on the Decepticon's waist. Each move was slow, mournful but, deliberate as neither wished to waste such precious time together dwelling on the seperation they would have to face.   
        "I knew it would come to this, factions are problematic but, not so soon. I wish we'd had more time." Saberhorn mumbled against the other mech's plating.  
        "Shh, I don't want to think about that now." Bee held him closer, spark unwilling to accept what his processor already had.   
        "Of course."   
        They continued their dance in silence, swaying to the nonexistent sounds. As their time ran out, their dance became less close as they moved around each other, backs touching, to wings before turning and holding servos for a final time as they danced under the moonlight. The light gleaming against their moving frames, making them shine in the darkness. Their own personal spotlight as they twirled under it, disturbing dust and fracturing the light with their bodies. They were a beautiful sight but, they only had their optics on each other. Eye contact was never broken no matter the position degree.   
        Despite the clear want, they had to depart and soon lest their opposing teams become suspicious. A battle was coming and it was coming fast. There was nothing they could do about it and with a final kiss, they bid their farewells and wished the other safety. For even if they must break up, their feelings for each other remained. 


	9. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who haven't seen the season 2ish finale this is a recap of the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am definitely rewriting this story when I have time but, for now I have the new year resolution to finish this story before 2017 so, gotta go fast!

    
        Things were rough for Bee, he was far more irritable and Optimus certainly suffered the backlash as he tried to balance both his emotional issues and trying to keep the team stable enough to battle against an unknown number of Decepticons. His mood improved though after the arrival of Ratchet, it was good seeing a familiar faceplate and it certainly kept the Prime off his back for at least a while. The piece didn't last though as Saberhorn and his team were inevitably brought up in conversation. Bumblebee's spark stuttered every time his name was mentioned. It didn't help that now the Autobots had captives to release and were going to be waist deep in Decepticon territory. Though, thankfully a solid plan was formed within a good amount of time. Things were looking good and Bee finally felt in control.  
        Until Optimus swept that control right out from under his pedes by returning to commanding his team. He couldn't help feeling ignored as everyone continued on with out him. He felt nearly invisible as they began their new duties, any sense of security he had began to slip. Maybe it was his fault; He split up his own team and then neglected the half he'd been left in command of. Maybe, maybe Optimus should take command since he seemed to be unable to keep his flaring emotions in check. Strongarm seemed to quickly catch on to his train of thought and instantly cut in. Trying to ease his insecurities to which he just as quickly brushed off. He knew he was being difficult but, as long as he didn't accept it then perhaps he could continue convincing himself he was fine. Hopefully. Besides, it wasn't anyone's fault but his own, he would fix this. In the mean time they had a plan to dispatch. Even if tension still continued to climb.   
        Still, when they actually began their mission things were going fairly smoothly. There were still some problems with command but, they were making their way through Decepticon Island covertly enough. The anxiety that came with sneaking about was distraction enough as they continued to head for the ventilation hub. Once they got cryogas in there they could escape with the Minicons and freeze every Decepticon in the place. It was nearly flawless, until a Minicon noticed them and mistakenly greeted his fellow Minicon, bringing the Decepticons' attention to the sneaking Autobots. Everyone got into a battle stance, prepared to fight to the death as they were surrounded by enemies. Really, the prospect of battle was a long forgotten feeling but, Bumblebee welcomed it. Until the crowd parted to reveal Glowstrike and...Saberhorn. He couldn't dwell on the feelings that surfaced as Steeljaw then emerged from between the two.   
        The lieutenant tried to keep his optics on the wolfcon as he spoke but, Bee found his optics shifting to his old lover who was also staring back at him. The look in the beetles optics showed that none of this was his idea. There was also a hint of longing in the golden orbs. The Autobot had to tear his gaze away though, he had to focus on the enemy. That didn't last long though as a brief exchange happened between Saberhorn and Steeljaw, revealing that the latter betrayed them. Still, Bee had to keep his attention open as his focus had to constantly shift, he had to create a new plan, Optimus decided to give unwanted input, and Windblade decided to go rogue with her own plan. They had to move fast but, they were fast enough as the yellow mech and Drift were shot in the back.  
        A look of disbelief flashed across Saberhorn's faceplate before his servos tightened into fists as he watched his mechfriend go down. Between the betrayal, the embarrassment, and now the object of his affections being wounded, that was a line long ago crossed. Thankfully a retaliation was made easy as Glowstrike grabbed a dropped Decepticon hunter and prepared to take fire on Steeljaw. Suddenly, a burst of pain exploded across Saberhorn's chassis as he was suddenly shot, an obvious distraction as the femme turned to look at him only to be shot as well. Everything went dark after that.   
        Back with Bumlebee and Optimus, they'd finally had a discussion to clear things up. Tempers were soothed and thankfully while they were doing so, the Minicon had managed to find the ventilation hub. Now all they needed to do was set up the cryogas bomb and they could get out of here. Though as they began to set it up, fate seemed to have a different idea as none other than Steeljaw arrived to thwart their plans. A battle soon broke out between them which became significantly more difficult when the Decepticon had the bright idea to combine three Decepticon hunters. A battle against an over powered Decepticon was not looking to be in the Autobots favour.   
        Still, Optimus had a weapon of his own which may not have done much but, at least bought them a little time. Bee released his pent up anger against his enemy, throwing punches left and right. It wasn't nearly as skillful as he'd practised earlier in time but, he wasn't looking for coordination as much as damage. His blows continued to rain down on Steeljaw who became annoyed and decided to end this pathetic onesided battle. He sent the Autobot flying, disorienting Bee as he collided with the wall. Thankfully the two Autobots were saved by a hoard of angry, battle ready Minicons who had their own emotions to unleash upon their captor. It gave Bumblebee enough time to get over to the bomb and set the detonation timer. The only problem now was they had to keep Steeljaw from escaping while being on a time limit before they'd all be trapped.   
        With the combined strength of the lieutenant, the Prime, and dozens of Minicons, they managed to disarm the Decepticon and cut off his power flow. The weapon was dropped but, Bee made a dive for it before the wolfcon could reach it. He managed to grasp it, giving himself a power up, just the advantage they needed. So, to keep Steeljaw trapped, once and for all, he used the weapon to create a heat beam, melting the very floor under the Decepticon's pedes before instantly freezing it, trapping him once and for all. Now, the final problem was escaping with the entire team before time ran out. Going full speed in their alt modes with a Minicon chain connected to their bumpers was exactly what they needed. They all got out in the nick of time but, they didn't have time to pause, with only a few seconds left before Decepticon Island became an iceberg, they piled onto the boats and headed off.   
        The bomb went off, and with a quick check of a scanner they concluded every Decepticon was frozen. Bumblebee couldn't help staring off at the ship, it would seem Saberhorn was also trapped but, he could deal with that later. For now, he wanted to enjoy a well earned victory. 


	10. This Isn't Shakespeare (The End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee frees Saberhorn but, he must let his love go for they cannot be together comfortably at the current time. Perhaps one day they will meet again and be allowed happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre new years resolution completed! I have finished Dueling Sparks! Happy New Year ery body!

         Bee left base in a hurry, he gave some half-assed explanation about having one more thing to do before he transformed and sped off. He was on a mission of his own and he had to act fast before those who were choosing to leave, left with all the Decepticon prisoners. His speed excelled at that thought and organic matter became kicked up from his spinning tires. He didn't care as he went into maximum overdrive. Scenery blurred as his engine roared, closing the distance between him and his destination in no time.    
        Once he arrived at the docks he skidded to a halt, glad to see the boats were still there. He was also glad that he'd told his team to stay at base for what he was going to do would certainly be frowned upon. Still, he made his way across the water and back to Decepticon Island with determination. He'd have to be fast or risk being frozen himself as he entered the ship. He'd drive for a little bit to save time but, he'd have to walk back or he'd lose too much energy and increase the freezing process. Thankfully, despite the flurry of battle he'd still managed to remember where what he was searching for was located.   
        He transformed midair, dodging frozen frames as he ran over to the mech he was looking for, Saberhorn. He wrapped his servos around the cold mech's waist, tugging him free from where his pedes were planted. Now dragging away a good few tons of unmoving mech was much more of a challenge. Especially as Bee quickly began feeling the effects of a chilled system. His joints were becoming sluggish and stiff as frost began forming on the edges of his plating. Still, he continued on, undeterred as he slowly but, surely made his way back to his boat with his cargo.   
        Once he was moving again, he relaxed and let his systems warm up. He sat, enjoying the sunlight on his plating with a soft hum as he closed his optics. He was happy to finally get a damn break and actually have a plan go flawlessly. He opened his optics, shifting his gaze to the still frozen mech. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out and gently caressing the cold metal of Saberhorn's faceplate. He'd warm up soon enough but, until then he needed to be hidden somewhere.   
        Well, trees and other flora wasn't exactly an ideal spot but, it kept the mech decently out of sight and in a patch of sunlight so, it was good enough. Bee had time to say goodbye to those leaving and watch the ship fly off. The remainder of his team went back to the scrapyard to relax and enjoy a little bit of down time. He didn't though, instead choosing to return to the spot. It was night time but, that wasn't a concern of his since they'd captured quite literally every Decepticon, well, with an exception. Though any self doubt was quickly quashed as he made his way through the vegetation and spotted the stretching maroon mech. Saberhorn fluttered his wings, twisting his hips this way and that to test the limitation. He was muttering to himself but, hardly sounded annoyed. Bee clearly wasn't quiet enough though as he too was spotted. They both stared at each other for what felt like forever before quickly making their way over to the other. Bee dove into the other mech's arms embracing the still slightly chilled frame. They each released a hiss of pain as the wound on Saberhorn's chassis was irritated as was the burn on Bee's back.   
        They pulled away slightly, chuckling to themselves before asking about the well being of the other. "I'm glad you're alright." Saberhorn whispered, reaching out before curling his digits and retracting his servo, looking away as he remembered they were parted. Though he couldn't help the hope bubbling in his spark; He'd been freed, a very dangerous move on the Autobot's half but, it showed clear devotion, clear want to be with him.   
        "You too. I would say it's safe to assume that things didn't exactly go your way." Bumblebee pried. He noticed the clear hesitation and quickly placed his servo a top the other mech's servo, bringing it to his faceplate as he kissed the palm.   
        Saberhorn's in-vent gave a surprised stutter before he cupped the yellow mech's faceplate of his own accord. "No, there was nothing I could do, I apologize."   
        Bumblebee looked down, before looking back up at the beetle with an unreadable emotion that had the Decepticon's spark racing. "I know, it's alright. I'm...Just relieved you're safe." He cupped Saberhorn's faceplate as well with his free servo.  
  
         Saberhorn closed his optics and notable relaxed into the touch before releasing a soft ex-vent. He knew what was coming, "I know what you are going to say."                 
         "Do you?"          
        Saberhorn sighed. "Our relationship must come to an end. The Autobots have won and...We have lost. " He admitted, opening his optics and looking away. He slowly pulled back.         
        "And you wont defect..." Bumblebee knew it wasn't a question.          
        "Would you?"  
        "No, I wouldn't." Bee looked away as well. "I have a team to lead."  
        "I know, and I would never ask of you to leave your responsibilities."   
        "I know..." He trailed off as his voicebox began to crackle, an old glitch. "So...We have no options. We can't be together."  
        "I'm afraid so, time is just not ready for us yet," Saberhorn's tone was equally sorrowful. "But," He took Bumblebee's servos. "I shall return to you. One day. When factions no longer plague the morals and minds of us all. The day when we can be together, comfortably! Happily! No longer forced to sneak around. I shall show my devotion and love for you to all. On that day, there will be nothing that could keep us apart." He pulled his lover into an embrace.  
        "Until then, I'll wait for you" Bee whispered, a few tears slipped out. "I love you." He choked out.   
        "As do I, my dear Bumblebee." Saberhorn responded, holding him closer before they hesitantly separated and stared into each other's optics. He reached up, wiping the streaks from Bumblebee's faceplate and smiled softly at him. He studied his love a final time, wishing to never forget a single detail. "May I receive a final kiss?" He asked, cupping the other mech's cheek once again.  
        Bumblebee crushed his lips against his love's without hesitance, more tears streaming out as he refused to break optic contact. Saberhorn wrapped his arms around the yellow mech's frame, pulling their bodies flush and leaving no space between them. The longer they remained that way, the harder it became to accept the goodbye. The maroon mech sighed, causing Bumblebee's spark to sink in grief as Saberhorn was the one to pull away. Their foreheads remained connected though as Saberhorn grabbed Bumblebee's servos, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "I thank you for the time we have shared, I bid thee farewell," Saberhorn placed a haste but, meaningful kiss to both servos before backing away. "Until next time, my love." And with a curt bow, he righted himself and disappeared into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated depending on how the show goes.


End file.
